Fighting Darkness
by Calquendaani
Summary: Harmony Deetes lives in an age of peace and quiet, until a fairy of the night kidnaps her. Will her best friend, and maybe lover, Alec be able to solve this fairy's dark riddle?
1. Chapter 1

Harmony Deetes sat with her back against the center oak behind her palace window. She rubbed her fingers over a blade of grass. Harmony sighed and blew a piece of hair out of her face and in the process making a very unlady like snort. She threw the piece of grass on the ground and pulled herself up, brushing down her dress and turning around, only to come face to face with a boy with very dark eyes.

"Alec! For Noelani's sake! Don't scare me like that!" Alec grinned.

"I can't help it, it's just so tempting!" Harmony glared at him and walked past him with her head held high in the air.

"Alright Miss high and Mighty, what happened now?" Harmony stopped to glare at him.

"If you're going to make a joke, then forget me telling you." As she walked away she heard Alec running after her. He grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. He was frowning.

"I'm sorry, I know that makes you mad. What happened?" He rubbed his thumb across her cheek. Somehow, knowing Alec for as long as she had, it sent shivers down her spine. For a moment she forgot that he was like a brother towards her. After a moments silence, she blinked and tried to get her scrambled thoughts together.

"I tried talking to mother about what I saw two months ago." Alec stiffened at the mention of it.

"She said that every dark fairy that has ever lived in this land has died. But, that just can't be, I know what I saw! I wasn't dreaming. Why won't she believe Alec?" Alec shook his head and scratched his chin, thinking.

"Do you think it might have been someone dressed up as a fairy of the night?" Harmony blinked staring at him.

"Are you saying you don't believe me?"

"No! No of course not! I would never say you were lying about something like that. When you came to me you were white as a ghost. Just a question, how have you approached your mother on the subject?" Harmony shrugged.

"I don't know I guess I... I didn't exactly handle it that well." Alec smirked and grabbed her hand, sending a shiver of delight up her hand and into her arm.

"Why don't you go back to the palace, and I'll ask around town and see when and where the last fairy of the night was seen. How's that?" Alec had walked Harmony to the back entrance to the palace.

"That's sounds fine, but I want to come with you." Alec grinned and pulled his dark hood over his head, casting shadows over his face.

"I bet you would, but you're needed right now." Alec pointed to the hallway.

"Well... come back tonight. I'll wait up for you." Harmony was halfway in the door when she was pulled back.

"Make sure you know who is coming to the door... I think this fellow only comes out for a full moon, and tonight happens to be full moon. Be careful who you let in." She nodded and looked at his shadowed face. He held her cheek with his dark hand and planted a quick kiss on her cheek and walked back down the grassy hill, his black cloak billowing out behind him.

Harmony touched her cheek where he had kissed her. It tingled as thought his lips were still there. Her mind went racing as she walked in through the back door. What did he mean by 'Be careful whom you let in'? Could that mean he knew that someone or something would be coming to her room that night? Harmony threw the thought out of her head as fast she could; if he did he would've told her. He would've stayed with her just to make sure that she would be all right.

Then why did she feel so scared and helpless? 'Well maybe because you scare to easily and run to assumptions to quickly.' She closed her eyes for a brief moment scolding herself for being so childish. When she opened her eyes, it was only to look into eyes so black she couldn't see the pupils. She froze as she looked at the face staring back at her. The face looking back at her belonged to none other than the fairy of the night she had seen two months earlier. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

"Where are you to go to now, Princess?" Before she could think or even contemplate fighting back he had clapped a damp rag over her mouth and nose. Only to late did she realize that the rag was soaked with a sleeping draught. As she slipped into darkness she could see the dark fairy smiling maliciously down at her, his midnight black eyes glinting malevolently.


	2. Chapter 2

Harmony Deetes found herself in a cave, ropes tied around her legs and hands. Blinking her eyes she tried to move her head only to fail. I jolt of searing pain shot through her head making her eyes water. She tried to breathe normally, but a handkerchief at the mouth made her gag. It was as if her entire body had been beaten repeatedly. Fear and despair crept into her like a swift storm. Hot tears of anger spilled out of her lids and slid down her pale face.

How had this happened? Hadn't Alec said that the night fairy only came out on the full moon? Then how had he come during the day? She had been too absorbed in her own misery to notice a new shadow looming over her.

A dark voice rang out among the black cave, "Well, princess, how do you like your new accommodations?" Harmony gave a start and tried looking up into the face of the voice, but a painful reminder told her she couldn't. Fear made her tense and anger made her shake.

"Did you actually think that you could stop me? I hadn't wanted to be so cruel to a member of the royal family, but you didn't listen to what I had said earlier. Have you forgotten our entire conversation that fateful night?" Harmony shook her head slightly. She could hear the fairy give a harsh laugh as he bent over her.

A rough gloved hand came to her face and pulled the fabric from her mouth.

"Speak." Harmony bristled at the thought of someone else demanding a task of her.

"I don't remember what you told me, but I'd like to know why I am here. What do you want from me? What could I possibly have that you would want?" Footsteps rang out and bounced off the walls as the fairy walked to stand directly in front of her face. He knelt down and removed his hood. Harmony had expected to see an old, angry face, but it wasn't that at all. The man's face was a dark brown and he had dark black eyes. He looked young, not even the legal age of a male fairy.

"You are far from home princess. You have something that thousands of generations before me have wanted." Harmony looked at him, fear displayed in every part of her pearly white face.

"What is it?" The young man shook his head.

"You will know what it is when it is taken from you." And with that he placed yet another damp rag over her mouth and nose. A wave of drowsiness swept over her. Her eyelids grew heavy, and she closed her eyes, feeling nothing, seeing nothing.

"When did you last see her?" Alec glared down at a young serving maid.

"I-I don't know sir. I-I don't remember." Alec swore under his breath. He held his head in his hands.

"Take her away." A guard stepped forward and grabbed the girls' arm wrenching her from her seat and propelling her into the empty corridor outside.

"Is there anyone else you wish to see sir?" Alec shook his head and took the seat the girl had just occupied. Alec had soon heard that the princess had disappeared, and had, at first, cursed the servants who were to look after her, and then he cursed himself. If he hadn't left her that morning she would still be here.

_Do you know what you have done? You have left the one person you have ever cared for, and now she has been taken away from you! You loved her, more than anything, and now she's gone. Why? Why did you leave her? _Alec shut his eyes tightly and tried holding back the emotions that threatened to burst forth.

"I must find her… I have to." Alec looked up. His eyes traveled around the room he had saved for questioning. This room was where Harmony had first proclaimed she hated being one of the royals, the first time he had ever felt anything for her, the first time he had ever met her. He smiled weakly as he reviewed old memories. _Not the time for a trip down memory lane buddy boy! Start thinking, what can you do to save her? Where do you think this dark fairy lives? _

Frustration gripped him. He had no idea where this fairy hid, or what he wanted with Harmony. Alec sighed and stood stretching his arms. He had only one choice, he had to find Harmony, or die trying.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec opened his eyes, chest heaving and sweat pouring down his face. The sweat was cold…he was cold. He had dreamt that Harmony had been killed and he had been the one who had done the deed.

Wiping the perspiration from his face, he sat up, his heart still thumping out a terrified beat. He couldn't think that, it only made him feel more helpless, he was the one who hadn't rescued her in the first place, and now this dream that came to him almost every night had started to weasel its way into his mind.

Alec stood up from his bed and walked to his small table next to the wall. A bowl of water sat there waiting for him. It had probably been hot when one of the maids had brought it in, but as he splashed over his face, it was ice cold. Alec took the clean towel from the table and wiped off his dripping face. He turned to look out the window. It was a cold and harsh morning. In the past two weeks of Harmony being gone, the weather had changed dramatically.

Throwing open his door, Alec walked swiftly down the stairs into the kitchen where two maids were cleaning off the kitchen table.

"Have I missed breakfast again?" he asked looking at the two girls.

One of them looked up shyly and nodded her head. "This is the fourth time in a row my lord."

Alec sighed and pulled a chair out and sat down.

"If I may ask, are you alright my lord?"

Alec looked up at the girl who had spoken to him. He studied her. She had light brown hair, and a lighter shade of brown for her eyes. She blushed and looked away from his scrutinizing gaze. "Nothing."

"My lord?"

"Nothing's the matter."

The maid nodded her head and turned to leave but stopped at the door. "Would you like me to make you some breakfast my lord?"

"No thank you…" Alec stopped not knowing her name.

"Liliane, my lord. My name is Liliane."

"No thank you, Liliane." Alec stood and pushed his chair in and walked past her, grabbing his cloak and pulling it on as he went into the crisp morning.

Liliane watched his as he went and bit her lip slightly. "If only Harmony hadn't stolen your heart…" she whispered to him as he walked away.

Alec pushed open the gate to the Deetes mansion and walked down their drive to their front door. The house looked deserted and ghostly. The shades hadn't been drawn for weeks and the grayness of the morning cast a threatening shadow over the enormous estate. Walking up the front steps, Alec took the knocker and wrapped it three times. No sound came from within. Alec wrapped again…still no answer.

Alec tried the door handle. It was unlocked. He pushed it open and the door creaked quietly sending a foreboding chill down his spine. He looked around the house. It was dark, and he couldn't see anything. He walked in and pulled back some of the curtains and looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except the smell. It smelled…rank. As is something had died and hadn't been removed from the house. And then he saw it. Splattered on the walls, was a dark substance. Alec walked forward to get a closer look. His stomach lurched…it was blood. There were several slashes of blood on the walls and on the doors. One door was open and he pushed it open.

The sight that met his eyes made him gag in revulsion and step back. The household servants bodies lay around the room in various positions. Their eyes were open in fear and their bodies slashed at. Who had done this…? What had done this? Looking around to see if he could find anything out of the ordinary he found nothing, but an icing chill worked its way around his body and he knew he had to leave. Stepping back he turned and came nose to nose with a hooded man.

His blood ran cold.

"Searching for Harmony, are we?" The cloaked man asked softly. "It's a pity you didn't get to her before I did."

Alec's mind raced. This was the vermin that had taken Harmony in the beginning. "What do you want with her?" he asked roughly.

"You know what I want. I want what every dark fairy wants…the dark magic."

Alec frowned at the man. "What do you mean by dark magic? Harmony isn't of the night side; she's of the light side. How could she possibly have dark magic in her?"

"She does…and she knows she does. She just doesn't know how to confront it, that's all. But with my power I can make her face it and become one of the most feared fairies on this earth."

Alec glared at him. "You won't use Harmony. You know she won't respond to you in that way."

The man chuckled darkly. "She already has."

Alec stared at him blankly. "Who are you?" he whispered.

"You're worst nightmare."

Alec began to ask another question, but a hard thwack to the back of his head made him fall to the floor with a sickening thump.

"No more questions for you. Hopefully this will keep him off of our trail. He's too smart to toy with. All we need is to convince Harmony that she can do wonderful things with my power, and she'll never go back to him." Colvin looked at his assistant. "Well? What are you waiting for? Drag his body into the room with the others…maybe he'll be too much of a Nancy boy to follow us."

Colvin walked out of the open door way and smelled the damp air. "Things are being to go into motion…my pieces are falling together."


	4. Chapter 4

Lying awake on the cold, hard, stone floor of Colvin's dungeon, Harmony fiddled with a piece of her hair. She had been in this dungeon for a long time, probably longer than she actually knew. She'd given up on Alec coming to rescue her long ago. For months Harmony tried to deny what Colvin said and refused to accept that Alec had forgotten about her. But now, the truth had started to sink in, Alec really wasn't coming back for her. Every whispered word of love to her and been a lie, a joke. 

Biting her lip, she squeezed her eyes shut refusing to let the tears fall. 

A slight bang alerted Harmony to Colvin's presence. Sitting up she quickly wiped the tears off of her cheeks and stared at the ground.

"Ah, Harmony, my sweet, sweet invalid. How are you this morning?"

"Like I was yesterday when you asked me. And the day before that, and before that. Every day that you've asked me how my morning was, it's been the same."

"Oh dear, we are touchy this morning. Have a restless night?"

"Would you please just get over your routine? Tell me why I'm here!" she screamed.

"I told you that you would find out-"

"Find out when it was "the right time". It is the right time! Tell. Me. Why. I'm. Here!"

Folding his arms across his chest, Colvin raised his eyebrows. "Why should I?"

Glaring up at him, Harmony stood up and walked towards Colvin as far as her chains would allow. "How am I supposed to further your "kingdom" if I don't know what to do?"

Fingering his chin he nodded his head. "Hmm...this is true. Well, I suppose I could tell you a little bit."

"How about taking these chains off of me?"

"Don't let that pretty little head of yours run wild now."

******

Staring at the wooden table, Alec sighed and looked around the cook's kitchen.

"Master Alec?"

Looking to the door adjacent to the kitchen, Alec saw the cook, Heidy.

"Yes Heidy?"

"My lord, well...I, um-I mean, that is to say, there's um a, uh-"

"What?" Alec spat?"

"Well my lord, it's been months. More than six sir, and I was just wondering-"

"No Heidy. I don't have a new plan. I can't think of how to get around Colvin's spells."

"You don't know how to do it, or you don't want to my lord?"

Staring at her, he was torn between outrage and shock at Heidy. "I mean to say, sir, that if you truly love Harmony the way you say you do, then you would have gone back every chance that you received."

Letting his shoulders drop his head fell into his hands. "I know," he whispered, "I haven't slept in months, I dream of rescuing her but she won't accept my love because I-I left her." 

Heidy walked to her master, putting her hand on his shoulder. "If she loves you, she will accept you. All you need is more motivation. You must go rescue her."

Raising his head he got up and pulled his jacket from his chair and picked up his bag. "Thank you Heidy!" Kissing the elderly woman on her wizened cheek, Alec ran to the door and headed for town. 

The only way he was going to save Harmony was to become an ally of Colvin. Heading south from his abode and towards Colvin's territory Alec prepared himself to become the one thing he had despised his entire life; a dark fairy.


End file.
